Chanced Meeting
by Gaurdian Angel Sango
Summary: It was her monthy blood. It was his season. He saw her fight. What happens when feelings open? SangoHiei Oneshot


**_Chanced Meeting  
_  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho...**

**-NOTE-** This is my first attempt at typing a Sango and Hiei One-shot... so I am going to say I am sorry if it is lame compared to my other stories... ehhhehhh... because my other stories are chapter stories hahah... Anyway... I Hope you _Sango/Hiei _fans out there like this! ONTO THE STORY!

**-Story Notes-**  
Talking- **"Blah"**  
Thoughts- _'Blah'_  
Thoughts that Hiei hears- **_'Blah'_**

** -----------------Chanced Meeting---------------------**

It was the beginning of the season winter. It hadn't snowed yet. She lay there, in the leaves bleeding from her side and several other wounds. She couldn't believe that the youkai she was facing managed to catch her off guard. Next to her was a giant boomerang. The girl was wearing he traditional armor of the demon slayer, though she was the last one. 

She cursed at herself for allowing herself to get hurt. Her dark eyes flashed in anger as she slowly began to get back up. Her dark brown hair fell over her shoulder when she finally managed to get to her feet, parts of her hair was out of her high ponytail she wore. The snake youkai that attacked her stood a few feet away, taunting the youkai slayer. When she stood up she picked up her large weapon.

**"My my... a Taijiya caught off guard by me..."** The snake taunted. **"I should just bite you and kill you right now, but I prefer to play with my victims first. I will be the kill you!"**

Sango narrowed her eyes at the youkai in front of her. She sensed another one not too far off in a tree, though she made no effort to look as though she noticed it. Sango slid one of her feet back and got into an offensive stance. She wasn't going to become a victim of a snake youkai, or any other youkai for that matter. Blood rolled down her left arm, but the taijiya ignored it. Right now the only concern she had was getting rid of the youkai who attacked her.

**"I will not become one of your victims. You take me as a fool if you believe you can kill me." **Sango snarled with a glare, she then prepared to throw her Hirakutsuo. **"HIRAKUTSUO!"** She sent it flying at the snake.

The snake moved out of the way of the flying weapon made from the bones from demons. When the boomerang started coming back the snake slapped it with its tail and sent it slamming into the ground. **"Now you are weaponless."** The snake said with a smirk, not noticing the katana on her hip. He did not know of her hidden arsenal of hidden blades and powders, nor her chain.

The demon in the tree a few feet away jumped to a tree closer, to watch the fight. He could tell that the snake was a fool picking a fight with this woman. His crimson eyes focused on the fight in front of him. Hiei watched her with slight curiosity. She was a fierce fighter; he could see that in her eyes. She also had this fiery type of aura around her, the type a true warrior would have. The snake started to make its way to the taijiya. Sango glared and pulled out her katana.

**"You are a foolish youkai. Taijiyas make sure they are never weaponless."** She spat with venom. She was ready to use anything to her abilities to take out this youkai, before he managed to hurt anyone else.

The snake got within striking range of the Taijiya. He made a rather quick movement, one that not many normal humans can see. Sango closed her eyes to sense where the snake was going to attack. Hiei watched his eyes followed the movement.

_'This fight is over, that woman won't know what hit her.'_ He thought to himself. He stood up getting ready to leave. But he was slightly surprised when the taijiya sprang backwards and the snake missed, badly, the youkai hit the ground hard enough to send dirt flying up.

Sango landed on her feet and sprang forward and cut the youkai's head right off, before it could even recover. The taijiya landed on her feet after her assault on the snake, the leaves under her feet crunched. Hiei blinked twice, she impressed him, slightly, just by killing the snake before it could recover.

**"Pathetic youkai…" **Sango muttered.

She panted slightly; she was slightly tired and had lost a lot of blood. She walked over to her Hirakutsuo; it happened to be near the tree that Hiei was in. Sango put her katana up then, picked up Hirakutsuo and slung it over her shoulder, despite her injuries. She then whirled around and started to walk off. She clutched her left side, blood rolled down her fingers, but she acting like she wasn't in any pain, though most people would know better.

**"Hn. Turning your back on a youkai, Taijiya? Not a wise decision."** Hiei said crossing his arms.  
**"You had the chance to attack me youkai and you didn't. I don't get into fights unless paid or forced to."** Sango said with an annoyed tone to her voice.

Hiei smirked slightly. He had to admit for a woman, she wasn't too bad. Hiei decided to follow the Taijiya out of curiosity. He hopped out of the tree and walked after her. After about a few paces the Taijiya whirled around and glared at Hiei.

**"Why in the seven hells are you following me?"** She snarled.  
**"Hn. Simply put that I can. You should take care of your injuries."** Was the answer from Hiei.  
**"I don't need you telling me what to do, youkai!" **She spat at him.

Sango was having an extremely bad week. First, she left the group she normally traveled in, her reason…she had started her monthly blood… she didn't want to end up killing Miroku, for his wandering hands. The Second reason was she had been ambushed over six times since then and now; she had a youkai following her. Not to mention she was going though a lot of pain, especially from her side.

What she didn't realize was that Hiei wasn't having a good week either. Hiei was trying to stay away from all types of females; it was what most humans would call for animals _'Mating Season.'_ Seeing Sango fight without a care what happened to her made his inner demon go haywire. Not to mention the fact that she was defiant. 

_'Go on! Claim her… she is a strong female and will make very strong children.'_ Hiei's inner youkai was telling him. He shook his head; he wasn't going to mate with a human female…at least that's what he told himself.

Sango's eyes blurred from blood loss and the Taijiya ended up falling down to her knees. She put her right hand on the ground to keep herself from falling completely, the ground beneath her swirled. Her left hand was still on her side injury. Hiei walked to the front of the taijiya and knelt down.

**"You shouldn't be walking." **He said trying not to sound as if he cared. _'I don't care what happens to her.' _ He kept telling himself. But his inner demon knew better.

Sango glared up at Hiei. **"Shut up youkai!"** She shouted at him. Sudden pain shot through her left side and the world suddenly went black. She fell foreword onto the unsuspecting fire youkai.

Hiei blinked when the taijiya suddenly blacked out, her head landed right on his shoulder. He managed to keep his balance. He sighed deeply. **"Baka girl."**

He muttered slightly and laid her down on the ground. He moved the boomerang from her back and slung it over his own shoulder. Hiei then picked Sango up bridal style. Her head went into the crook of Hiei's neck.

Hiei growled at himself for doing this. _'I am only doing this because if Koenma found out I let an injured girl die when she collapsed in front of me… I would receive more time on my probation…'_ He told himself. After making sure it was alright if he ran, he darted through the woods looking for a save place to treat the girl in his arms.

Hiei stopped running after awhile, he looked around his surrounding. He then checked on the taijiya to make sure she was alright. Her body seemed tense, and her breathing was slightly uneven. He sighed deeply. He ended up taking a deep breath, the sent he caught was lavender and something else that was… well just female. He felt himself blushing but quickly forced it away as though it was never there.

Sango took a deep breath, and her body suddenly decided to betray the taijiya, it started to relax in his arms. Even though she was out, her thoughts were racing in her head. **_'He smells like the forest after a long rain…'_** Her thoughts said to her, though she would never say anything like that. **_'I've never had anyone go this out of their way to help me…' _**

Hiei heard the girls' thoughts though he wasn't trying to. He felt his cheeks get hot, he knew that he was blushing, but he quickly forced it away. His inner demon had forced him to hear her thoughts. _'See that…she likes you…' _His inner demon said, Hiei only shook his head and forced the thoughts away. He started walking again.

The winter like winds hit him and the girl in his arms full force, she shivered slightly, and her outfit was torn leaving parts of her bare skin open for assault. Hiei felt her shiver and he sighed. He had to find somewhere to keep her warm. That was when it started to snow. Hiei cursed slightly at the god of fate. _'You had to make me run into her… make her collapse in front of me… then you make it snow.'_

He laid the taijiya down and quickly removed his own cloak. He covered the girl before picking her back up, bridal style, and running. The cold never really bothered him, but to a human bleeding…it could have spelled death. Hiei then came across a small abandoned house and went inside of it.

The small house didn't seem to have anything wrong with it. He sat Sango down on a cot that was still there. He then went to work lighting a fire in the fire pit all the while keeping his senses open incase a demon was nearby, he found it odd that a small house like this with no known problems was abandoned.

The taijiya began to stir after about two or three days. When she did Hiei was already starting to take care of her wounds. She opened her eyes and tried to jerk herself away and into a sitting position but as soon as she tired to Hiei shoved her, in a slightly gentle manner, back down. She glared at him.

** "Don't move, you could bleed to death." **Hiei growled at her, though it seemed more like a concerned one then a vicious one. To his surprise she stayed lying down.

Sango glared at the ceiling of the small building they were in. **"Why did you… a completely strange youkai help me. Especially, since I am a complete stranger to you. Not to mention I kill your kind."** She said with a hint of annoyance.

Hiei seemed to ignore her question. He placed a hand on the Taijiya's forehead, she had a slight fever. He didn't answer her question, because he couldn't answer it himself. He only made a slight comment. **"I'd like to see you try and take me down, especially in your condition. Bleeding and feverish." **His face seemed to give him a thought full expression.

He must have had a slight questioning look on his face. Sango looked him right in the eyes. **"Sango."** She said suddenly.  
Hiei blinked slightly, but quickly regained his composure. **"Hm?"**  
**"That's my name… Sango."** She repeated herself though she hated doing so.  
**"Hiei."** Hiei mumbled.

He couldn't believe he told her his name, he cursed the time of the year and his inner demon. _'You like her… claim her! Before someone else does.' _His inner demon kept yelling at him. Hiei ignored it. He went back to focusing on her wounds.

Sango focused her look toward the ceiling. _'I hate all of this…'_ She thought to herself. It was then she decided to move a little, she noticed Hiei's cloak covering her. She blinked several times and looked at Hiei. _'He covered me… why?'_

Hiei looked down at her and saw the confusion in her eyes. **"It started to snow… you started shivering… your clothing doesn't protect you from snow at the moment."**

Sango then realized how badly her clothing had been torn. She felt a sudden heat come to her cheeks and she knew she was blushing. She tired to hide it, but she wasn't quick enough. Hiei saw it perfectly. He smirked to himself slightly. _'So the Taijiya can be embarrassed.' _ He thought to himself, his inner demon chimed inn. _'And she is cute when she does to.' _Hiei ignored the thought, though he did agree with it.

**"You should rest now. You have a fever…"** Hiei said.

Sango glared at him, she hated orders, but she realized he was only giving her orders to make her feel better. She sighed deeply and nodded her head. She closed her eyes and shortly after drifted off to sleep.****

Hiei got up and moved away from the Taijiya. He sat near the fire pit and kept the fire going, after all his work he wasn't going to let the girl die. **"Sango huh? Her name means Coral…"** He paused for a few mere seconds. **"Interesting that name doesn't sound like it was ever meant to be given to someone with such a fiery temper and attitude." **_'Though I guess it does suit her beauty…'_

Hiei thought and growled to himself slightly, after catching that thought. _'Where the hell did that thought come from?_' Again he cursed the God of Fate for making him meet her during his season. And not to mention that his demon senses were telling him that she was in the middle of her monthly blood. _'Damn I hate this… but I can't just leave her. It's not an honorable thing to do.' _He sighed deeply and sat back against a wall; he closed his eyes but did not drift to sleep.

His mind was racing with thought. Hiei hated all humans but here he was helping a human girl, not to mention the face that she killed his kind. Though that didn't bother him, he was a traitor; he himself killed his own kind and worked with the spirit detective. He opened his eyes and looked at the large boomerang leaning against the wall on the other side. He noticed that it was made from the bones of demons; he remembered the weight of it. _'A human female picked that up? That is impressive. I believe I saw her catch it with only two fingers…'_The Taijiya mumbled some things from her past. Hiei listened and caught on to a few minor details, about her family dead, someone by the name of Miroku and a few other people's names. She seemingly kept talking about this Miroku person and how he is a perverted monk. Hiei felt his inner demon and himself become slightly jealous. _'Shit, I did not just fell jealous over a simple thing as that.' _

Sango jolted a wake all of a sudden, plagued by one of her reoccurring nightmares. She put a hand to her forehead and began to rub gently. The one dream she did not want to have, she did, and near a demon she hardly knew. The one reliving the event where her brother killed her other best of her village then attacked Sango herself. Hiei looked at the now sitting girl. She seemed to be bothered by something.

**"Hn. Bad dream?"** Hiei felt himself asking.  
Sango sighed deeply. **"Yes, one of the many that still haunts me…"  
**Hiei stood up and walked over to her bedside. He sat down next to her; it wasn't as though he cared. Or did he? **"Do you wish to talk about it?"** He felt himself asking again.

To his relief Sango shook her head. **"I'd rather not." **She said but her voice seemed rather lost in thought. She shifted where she sat so that she was sitting so she could look at him.

She ended up mumbling. **"He still smells like the forest after a long rain…" **She ended up paling at the thought when she realized she said that out loud. She felt her cheeks suddenly going red.

** "Do you like that smell?" **Hiei said with a smirk as though taunting her.  
Sango gulped down the lump that showed up in her throat. **"It's a nice smell… wait… I mean… I'm not saying you smell good… oh crap… I mean… you don't smell bad either." **She felt herself going redder and she looked off.

Hiei ended up chuckling. **"Well which is it? Do I smell good or bad?"**  
Sango mumbled a response.  
**"Well?"** Hiei's smirk got bigger.  
**"Good…"** She mumbled louder. She was still as red as she could possibly get without busting a blood vessel.  
**"She is kind of cute when she blushes…"** Hiei mumbled  
Sango gave him a confused look. **"What?"** She asked him blinking.  
Hiei realized he said that out loud and quickly got up off the bed. **"Nothing, I didn't say a damn thing."  
**Sango sighed deeply and stared off, still red in the face. **_'Figures…weird ass demons.'_** She thought to herself. Only to find out Hiei heard it as well.

** "I heard that."** Hiei said with a growl.  
**"Heard what?"** Sango asked innocently.  
**"You're thought." **He smirked after he saw her nervous look.  
Sango blinked a few times. **"How?"**  
**"It is one of the abilities I have."**  
**"How long have you been reading my mind!"** She spat at him.  
**"Don't let your bindings come on done**." Hiei smirked wider when her eyes narrowed at him, though he couldn't believe he even said that, he continued. **"Not long."**

_'Damn this season makes me say things I normally never would, especially to a human girl, no matter how tough, fiery or cute they are.'_ He paled at his own thought. This was getting worse the longer he was with the Taijiya. The fire youkai felt a sudden pain to his cheek. The Taijiya had hauled off and slapped him.

**"You pervert!"** She spat at him. **"You're as bad at the perverted monk I know!"**

What Sango didn't realize was that slap was the last bit of a push his inner demon needed. Hiei tackled the Taijiya, careful of her injuries though, and pinned her to the bed.

**"What the hell are you doing? Get the fuck off of me!" **Sango snarled at him. The Taijiya began to squirm underneath the fire youkai. Hiei kept the Taijiya pinned to the bed.

**"If you weren't injured right now little girl I'd take you right now."** Hiei whispered into her ear.

Sango went a deep crimson red. She couldn't believe what she just heard. **"What?"** She managed to croak out.

**"You caught me at a really bad time demon slayer. You see this is time is, what you call mating season, mine at least. And you have proven to be a rather tough woman."** Hiei said to her. Hiei smirked slightly when he saw her facial expression.

Sango's face paled. She knew exactly what he was talking about; he wanted to claim her as his mate! **"There is no way in hell demon!"** She yelled at him.

It was then that Hiei took a whiff of the air. **"Hn. Though your words may say that,** **you're getting slightly aroused by all of this."**

_'Damn youkai senses!' _Sango cursed to herself mentally. He was right, she was getting aroused by all of this, all because he overpowered her and the fact that it was the time for her monthly blood didn't help matters either. **"What do you want from me _Hiei_?" **

Hiei looked down right into the Taijiya's eyes. **"What do you think I want?"**  
**"Hell if I know!" **She snarled. **"For all I know you will use me for kicks then kill me."**  
Hiei laughed slightly. **"Foolish little demon slayer, when demons pick a mate they stick with them till death."**  
Sango felt her cheeks flare again. **"So…y...y... you wouldn't just use m...m...me... then leave me?" **She stammered.  
**"No, little mate." **Hiei said completely serious. **"I would never do such a thing. You have my word."**  
**"How do I know your word is true?"** Sango mumbled.  
**"I haven't tried to kill you have I?"** Hiei responded raising an eyebrow.

Sango knew then they he was telling the truth, since he had plenty of chances to kill her, especially since she was hurt, and didn't. Sango blinked, she hand many thoughts running through her head. While her thoughts were going through her head she didn't realize that Hiei hand unbuckled the top of her slayer suit. He moved the cloth covering the area around her neck and shoulder.

Sango was still to preoccupied with her thoughts that is until she was stuck with a sudden pain in her shoulder. She instantly knew what he did; the fire youkai just marked his claim on her. She gasped.****

Sango blinked. She couldn't believe he just did it. As soon as he moved back, he looked her in the eyes. **"Yyy...you... just... did what I think you did… didn't you?"** Her voice was soft. All the while she could feel as though her soul and Hiei's were being intertwined. He would always know where she was, and she would know where he was.

**"Of course I did. I'm not going to let some other demon come along and take you from me."** Hiei said softy and brushed some of her bangs out of her face. She was extremely red.

Sango swallowed down a newly formed lump in her throat. **"C…Ca... Can you get off… off me now..."** Sango stammered again, though she tired not to.

**"Alright. You need to heal after all, before I can complete the mating ritual."** He said getting off of the Taijiya all the while being careful of her injuries. He helped her sit back up. Sango put a hand to the mark on her neck. She blushed and buckled the top of her demon slayer shirt.

**"You still need rest." **Hiei told the taijiya.  
Sango nodded her head. But before she could move to go to sleep, Hiei grabbed her gently and held her. Her head was in the crook of his neck again. She blushed deeply.

**"Rest now." **He said to her. She soon fell back asleep. He recovered her with his cloak.

After awhile Hiei knew why the small house was abandoned. A youkai burst through a wall. He glared at Hiei then noticed the taijiya in his arms, sleeping. The youkai could smell that he had chosen the girl as his mate.

**"You have five minutes to leave, before I hurt you."** Hiei growled at the new youkai in the room.  
**"You chose a demon slayer female for your mate? I shall kill you both; your mate will pose no problem seeing as though she is hurt." **The demon sneered.  
Hiei stood up and laid the taijiya down on the bed, she didn't stir. **"You can try..."**

Hiei quickly ran and shoved the youkai outside. That way the fight wouldn't bother Sango. Especially since the taijiya had a fever. The demon snarled at Hiei and went to attack with his claws. Hiei easily dodged it. Hiei pulled out his sword at easily finished the demon off before anything else could happen. He walked back into the house where Sango was, she was still sleeping. Hiei checked on her wounds.

Sango's wounds were already looking better. Hiei pick her back up, and re-positioned himself so that she was comfortable. He untied the ribbon in the Taijiya's hair letting the rest of it fall down; he played with it while she slept. When she woke up it was a new day, she blinked a bit before realizing she was in a sleeping demons arms. She shifted slightly and that woke the demon up.

**"Morning, Sango."** He said with a slight smile. It was the first time in years he had.  
**"Morning…"** Sango mumbled slightly, still trying to wake up completely.  
**"How are you feeling? How about your wounds?"** Hiei asked.  
**"Better… my wounds aren't bothering me any more**." She said, blinking slightly.

Hiei smirked then kissed the taijiya suddenly. She blinked slightly and went a deep crimson red. Hiei got a sudden shock when she kissed him back. They split a part and just sat there looking at one another. Sango went an even deeper shade of red. Hiei rubbed his nose against her. Sango cleared her throat and Hiei let her go. Sango got up and stretched all the while Hiei was watching her. She blinked and looked at him, he only smiled. She didn't know is she liked the look on his face or not. She retied her hair with her ribbon, back into her high ponytail she normally wears.

**"Erm... why are you looking at me like that?"** Sango asked quietly.  
**"Because it is getting closer to the time I can complete the ritual."** Hiei replied with a smirk.  
Sango blinked, and blushed. **"Ok…"**  
**"But first we need to get away from here. It is too dangerous." **Hiei told her the incident with the demon he had the other day.**  
** Sango nodded her head. **"Alright…"** She picked up her Hirakutsuo.****

Hiei walked over to the taijiya and put his arms around her waist. He teleported to his place. Sango blinked. She couldn't believe she was allowing him to be this close to herself but she realized it was probably due to her own suppressed feelings and the mark he left on her.

After about three more days the taijiya and the fire youkai became closer. Sango became fully healed and Hiei approached her.

**"It is time little mate… to finish the mating ritual."** Hiei whispered to her ear.  
Sango blushed again, a deep red and nodded her head. **"I figured as much."** She said looking at him.

Hiei grabbed the Taijiya's hand and led her to a giant room. After they were in the room they finished the mating process. (I am **_NOT _**going to type that out lol)

** -----------------Three weeks later---------------------**

Hiei approached the rest of the spirit detective group, Sango following right behind him. Yusuke raised an eyebrow while Kurama had a curious look on his face. Kuwabara shifted his look from Hiei to Sango, then back to Hiei.

**"Whoa... Hiei showed up… and he brought a girl!"** Kuwabara uttered with a slight shocked cry.  
**"So who is your lady friend, Hiei?" **Kurama asked politely.  
**"Is she your girlfriend Hiei?" **Yusuke taunted.  
**"For your information Yusuke, she isn't my girlfriend she is my mate."** Hiei said annoyed. He grabbed Sango's hand and held onto it. Sango blushed; she still wasn't use to being called his mate. Hiei and Sango watched as three very shocked boys jaws dropped to the ground. Kurama walked over to Sango and shook her hand politely.

**"So, who is the name of the girl you managed to tame a fire youkai?"** Kurama asked.  
**"Sango." **The girl replied.  
Kurama chuckled. **"So not only a girl, but the last youkai slayer to."**  
Sango nodded her head. **"Yep."**  
Kurama walked over to Hiei and whispered into his ear. **"Congrats. Your mate is pregnant."**

Hiei blinked, but he knew his friend was right foxes always had better senses of smell when it comes to that type of thing. Sango and Hiei soon left shortly after hearing all sorts of things from Yusuke and Kuwabara, mainly about how shocked they were. Hiei later told Sango the news when they were alone.

Sure enough when Sango went to the doctor he confirmed what they already knew.

** -----------------End of Chanced Meeting---------------------**

So How did I do on my first one-shot? Don't kill me if it is bad. T.T I told you all at the beginning it might be lame. Lol. To all the people who love my stories I hope you enjoyed this one. And please review; tell me if you want me to write a sequel. Or if you want me to attempt a Kirara/Kurama one-shot. Look forward to hearing from you all!

By The way! This story took me four days to type, and none of the events were preplanned... I just typed what came into my mind.

--GaurdianAngelSango


End file.
